


Before They Come to Wake Us Up

by gayya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Every morning, even before the dawn, he prays night to last forever





	Before They Come to Wake Us Up

**Author's Note:**

> One more art for Easy Breath. Sorry, it is still only in Russian, but beauty of this one doesn't need to be translated)

[](http://www.radikal.ru)


End file.
